Bathgate
Overview: Bathgate __TOC__ Geography and climate History For as long as there have been men in the region which would one day be called the Drald Territory, there have been recordings of hot, aromatic springs located half way between the Rak'ang Ridge and mountains near the Sea'ek Tribes. As early as 395 men would go to these springs to soak in the healing properties of this water and gather the salts here for rituals. In 523 the city of Dragonhall funded the construction of the Bathgate road. This corridor would allow easier travel through the marshy land south of Dragonhall and over to the small community, which had grown up around the hot springs and more importantly, the springs themselves. In 1030 the University in Dragonhall expanded to Bathgate, making it the philosophical and musical center to the school. The forums filled with debates and plays. Teams of musicians kept the taverns stocked with the best entertainment. Between the hot springs which had been enclosed and the live entertainment, Bathgate began to be a tourist destination, as well as a center of education. Bathgate worked hard to remain separate from the ongoing war between the races, it fought, largely in vain, against the time of darkness. They did not have any battles near the city, but the dollars from tourism dried up. It was Bathgate, in 2212, which proposed forming a council to open a dialog between the races and hopfully end the wars. For this reason, when this finally happens, it is suggested that this meeting take place here, before the location is ultimately set on the shores of North Tinvon Lake. During the time of racial regions, Bathgate started as one of the places in the Human kingdom where you were likely find people of othe races. Many culture across the land made it a matter of pride to have someone have their intellect tested in the forums of Bathgate. This pretty much came to a halt when, in 2244, violence begin to escalate against non-human speakers in the forum and finally when Gylyn Il'issy, an incredible Elven mind, was murdered. He was staged with a threatening message to all outsiders. In 4103 the Eastern Kingdom of Men is established and forums of Bathgate serves as the location for the meeting of council, the advisors to the King. The allowed then to be separate from the castle in Dragonhall, but close enough they could send runners with their council. Drald Territory Government Police and military Economy and trade Bathgate's number ine source of income remains tourism. People come for the music, the selection of wines and spirits, for time in the hot springs and the amazing selection of food. In addition to this, Bathgate also exports salts, from the springs, which remain a valuable ritual competent and luxury item. Society and culture Bathgate has a hodgepodge of cultures, bringing bathe best and brightest from around the centenet. It also has much of the openmindedness and party night life, which is associated top with universities. Bathgate is a city of intellectual sport, bawdy inns and individual freedom. Religion Because Bathgate is a city focused on being open to all philosophies and is highly educated. Nearly any religion, even some that don't exit in other places can be found there. Very recently it has even been exposed that the historic Thrown Rogue Inn was a cover for a red dragon cult, whose participants were worshiping a dragon who lived in a small cave beneath the Inn. It should be noted that the largest permanent churches in Bathgate are to Tehana and Nagid. Education and magic Bathgate is not just an educated place, but a place that values education above nearly everything also. There are wealthy lifetime students, wits who will challenge any idea, exports on almost every skill. The weakness is, there are times when the city has big ideas, but they sometimes end at talk because no one wants the hassle of pursuing them.